U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,182 Albinson et al; 3,400,695 Zaruba; 3,865,087 Sihon; and 4,028,892 Hinkle illustrate some of the various arrangements of V-type, two-cycle diesel engines which have been produced by General Motors during a period of many years. All of these engines exhibit uniflow scavenging provided through means including a Roots type positive displacement blower mounted on the engine block and feeding an air box within the block. The air box includes a large central plenum chamber laterally connected with the inlet ports of individual cylinders which admit scavenging and charging air. Exhaust gas and scavenging air flow are discharged through exhaust valves in the cylinder heads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,892 further discloses a turbosupercharger driven by exhaust gases to supply compressed air charges to the scavenging blower and air box under conditions of adequate engine load and speed. An aftercooler is mounted within the air box below the scavenging blower.